Guess
by ladyasile
Summary: HxK one-shot. I think the title takes care of the summary. :D


A/N: Wanted to post this sooner, but life happens. Special thanks to the following people:

Pheonix09, thank you for the reminders and the support!

Stratagirl, thanks for the chats and for being ever so patient while I was in one of my S/J moments.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Warnings: If you've read any of my other fics, you should know what goes here by now. (Just another way of letting you know that I've forgotten.)

**

* * *

**

**Guess**

* * *

As he stirred the white powder into the dark liquid, Kurama took the opportunity to glance over at his friend. He frowned, contemplating the word. They were friends, but at the same time, they were not. Their relationship had surpassed the friend label when they had shared their first kiss. Yes, they had been drunk, but they had both been able to muster up the nerve to admit that, drunk or not, they had feelings for one another.

Since that evening, they had begun to spend more time together. Their activities hardly changed because they had apparently been courting each other, at least according to their friends. Those friends were a reliable group, so if they said so, Kurama believed them. His friend (perhaps boyfriend) agreed, but for the sake of being unkind, he never admitted it to them.

Unlike them, their friends seemed to think they were an item, as in boyfriends. Both Hiei and he had yet to discuss their status. Every time they ventured near it one of them would back off, which forced the other to do the same. It made little sense to him, but to be fair to himself, he had just gotten off a rocky relationship.

Kissing Hiei was like being in Sleeping Beauty's place, minus the rest of the fairytale details. Being his friend brought him joy, but after experiencing something intimate together, he felt something close to ecstasy. Because of that, he often berated himself for not putting aside his qualms. With him, almost every minute of the day was a gorgeous man who cared about him, but he could do little to show him full commitment.

Sprawled out on the couch with this limbs hanging about, Hiei groaned. In his hand was the remote control to the screen that had caused him to whine, but whether Hiei was aware of that Kurama did not know. Lifting up the hand that grasped the control, Hiei clicked a button, causing the television to change channels. In a different part of his mind, Kurama made a note to get himself some sort of gaming console. A bored Hiei was a naughty Hiei, just not in the way he liked.

As he brought the warm cup to his lips, Kurama looked at the television screen. "It's not the end of the world, Hiei," he murmured, not trusting Hiei to listen to him. "Life goes on. It will get better, you will see. Just give it time."

"Stop doing your public service announcements. The TV's bad enough by itself, it doesn't need your help in making it worse," he replied somewhat temperamental. "Why are these people idiots? Stop laughing, Kurama. I had one good show among all that crap and they cancelled it!"

Kurama's mouth settled on a smile as he attempted not to laugh. "Well, there was that campaign to bring it back. What happened to that?" he asked as he added more sugar to his drink. The drink was more sugar than liquid by now.

Turning off the television Hiei shrugged. "I quit following it after I found out I was going to have to spend money. Who sends stuff other than letters and e-mails to them?" After throwing the remote control aside, Hiei settled himself into a sitting position on the sofa.

Not bothering to explain the logic behind that strategy, Kurama agreed with him. "As I stated earlier, you'll find another show. It may not be the same, but it's going to capture your interest nonetheless." The tiny smile on Hiei's face was worth the overdose of sugar he was forcing himself to drink.

"There's only one thing I don't like about that," Hiei muttered. Without giving him time to answer, he shouted, "Waiting!"

Returning to square one felt lousy. Green eyes closed upon hearing yet another groan from the black-haired man. "How about playing a game?" Not even a second went by before the atmosphere shifted.

"What kind?"

The atmosphere wavered slightly. Kurama knew what kind of game his friend (boyfriend?) wanted to play. Feeling his heart race and body flush, he turned away from the preying eyes. Since the moment they met, he felt the tension between them. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, but despite how special this bond was Kurama could not bring himself to commit sexually. He was still working on their status, after all.

Shifting his eyes away from the predator, Kurama smiled before placing the cup of hot liquid on the table. The sugar level was ridiculous and his tongue could not take the abuse any longer. "Try to guess what I'm thinking about," he answered. Upon seeing the frown back on Hiei's face, he cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the laughter that threatened to erupt.

"That sounds…" Hiei's voice reduced to quietness. During the silent moment, Kurama did not dare look at the dark-haired man. Rather than following his example, Hiei gazed at him, his eyes almost memorizing all that physically made Kurama. "How many tries do I get? I better get hints, too."

The tone of his voice made the redheaded man's hands tremble; it was a good thing he was not holding something hot. Yet at the same time, his hands longed for something to hold, if only to keep him sane. Anyone who ever met Hiei knew what those eyes of his did to them. Then there were those lips of his…

Clearing his dry throat, he nodded. "Yes, you do get hints, but only two. As for attempts, well, I think three should suffice. Does that sound fair?"

"Hardly, but I'll go along with it. It will be that much more challenging. Not to mention, if I figure it out, it'll allow me to figure out how that genius brain of yours works," replied Hiei. His gaze decided to find a new target, perhaps because of the tension in the room.

"By now I'm positive that you know how my mind functions, Hiei. If you did not, then we would have never kissed. We wouldn't be where we are now," he explained, finally able to look at Hiei, who was still staring at his cup. Pursing his lips, Kurama wondered whether he should move the cup away. Maybe without it they would get somewhere.

Standing up, Hiei began to pace back and forth. It took the other man a moment to figure out that Hiei had already started the game. Briefly, he acknowledged the fact that even "genius minds" had dumb moments. With that stated, he decided against letting Hiei in on it. Part of him admitted that the looks Hiei gave him when solving an advanced math problem were wonderful. They were the exact same looks he gave the man when he did something impressive with his sword skills.

"Your final exams," Hiei said, shattering the silence.

"Hmm, you have to be specific. Don't bother with this, though, it's not it."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei opened his mouth. "How specific exactly? Damn it, Kurama, you better not be thinking about the time in another time zone."

Kurama laughed. The man could be ridiculous at times. "In a way that sort of counts as a guess, you know." When Hiei gave him a glare, he shook his head. "I won't count it against you. You can have a hint."

Exhaling a long breath, Hiei muttered something he could not comprehend. "Okay, I need a hint," he yielded.

If the fists by his sides were any indication of it, Kurama knew this was a minor hit to Hiei's ego. Moving that aside in his mind, he began to focus on Hiei's hands. Rough, strong, and sexy. Blinking himself out of the trance, he remembered what Hiei had requested. "People do it all the time," he nearly muttered as lingering thoughts of sexy hands haunted him.

"Is it whispering? Are you thinking about whispering? That doesn't make sense," Hiei argued. At least it looked as if he was going to bicker with him.

Some seconds went by before Kurama composed himself. Why had he chosen whispering as his guess? That was not the answer at all. Now how could he ever say that to Hiei? "Um, no, that's not it. Why did you think that was the answer? Actually, why would you think I'd think about whispering?"

Hiei's eyes widened. "You whispered it! When you gave me the hint, you whispered that people do it. What else was I suppose to think?" He crossed his arms over his chest before sitting down.

"They do whisper, but not all the time. I said they do it all the time." He was right, of course. If he needed proof for his case, he knew he could simply point out their current conversation. Judging from the silence he received from Hiei, he thought so too.

The man sitting across from him scowled. Uncrossing his arms, he relented. "One hint and one try left, right?" he asked, voice lower than usual.

"Yes," Kurama answered, once again needing to pick up his cup and abuse his tongue some more. Placing the cup down again, he wanted to drink a gallon of water. Why had he not stopped himself from adding sugar?

Sighing loudly, Hiei looked at Kurama expectantly. "I'll need that last hint. Let's see if guessing your thought is possible."

Something about what he had said made the redhead smile. Wincing, he realized that the sugar had damaged not just his tongue. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward, thinking. "As I stated before, people do it all the time. For most people it's the hardest thing to admit because it can either make you very happy or it can break you."

"Well, Kurama, I can honestly tell you that this is making my head ache. There are two or four things that it can be…"

Nodding with a smile, Kurama rested his eyes on Hiei. "It's just a game, you know. Whether you guess accurately or wrongly is not of import," he explained. Standing up he added, "Hiei, I was just trying to keep your mind off from television." He grabbed his cup and walked to the kitchen, disposing of the sugar with liquid.

Before he could turn away from the sink, he felt Hiei's arms envelope him in a hug. A minute part of him wanted to throw Hiei off and run, not wanting to know what the man had in mind. The rest of him, though, could not get past he fact that he was being hugged by the man he loved. Therefore, in the end he stood still, but relaxed, perhaps too much since his head was now against Hiei's chest. He idly wondered if Hiei was aware of the powers he had.

A burst of hot air traveled from his right ear to his cheek. "While I may not be as clever as you, my fox, I'm also not as stupid as Kuwabara… or the idiot who left you. Seeing you undergo such misery made my blood boil. I'm glad he's not the one who has your attention now." He placed a kiss on Kurama's cheek, tilting his head so that their eyes met. "I love you."

Kurama nodded. "Looks like you do know how my mind functions," he admitted. "Congratulations on guessing correctly. It was love."

"Oh…"

Moving his body so that he faced Hiei entirely, he frowned. "What do you mean by 'oh'?"

Sighing, Hiei looked away. "I, uh, wasn't guessing…" The redhead looked at him with surprise. "Yeah, now you get it," he murmured.

Kurama laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. The game was obviously still very much in my mind. Still…" Closing the gap between them, he took the dark-haired man in his arms and kissed him. "You love me and I love you."

"Ugh, I swear, if you break into song right now, you'll ruin the moment again," Hiei teased.

"I'm not the one who watches musicals, am I? You just ruined this one, though."

Hiei scowled, but pulled him closer nonetheless. "I was curious about them, but don't tell anyone about it. Boyfriends should keep each other's secrets."

* * *

End.


End file.
